five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Coconut's 3
FNaCn3 Five Nights at Coconut's 3, also known as FNaCn3, is the third game in the canon FNaCn timeline. "You find yourself in a familiar house. One that has been described to you by some people you worked with. You thought they were insane, or just made it up. Time for you to find out that This is real. Can you survive being a victim of the remains of Coconut's and Freddy's?" Animatronics Remnant Coconut Even more broken. She is missing both arms and her lower suit jaw, and part of her head is gone, revealing the endoskeleton. Remnant Pancho Half of her body is just endoskeleton, while the other half is also extremely broken. Remnant Ted He is missing all of his suit except the head. Phantom Happy A manifestation of Happy. Everything below his waist is endoskeleton, and he is extremely broken. He is also extremely dark and can blend in with the darkness. Only way to spot him is with his glowing white eyes. Remnant Chrome Cat A manifestation of incoming and past death in this string of horrors. it is missing its entire lower jaw, including its endoskeleton jaw, and is missing its arms. Phantom Squeaker Not even recognizable. She is glowing red, and is extremely broken. Chrome A chrome bear animatronic harboring Henry's rotting corpse and soul. Mechanics Computer You have found a computer that you can use to help keep track of where the animatronics are, and keep them away. There are a few applications on the computer, Camera System, allowing you to check the cameras, the antivirus, which can be used to scan the computer for malware, the Vent Manager, allowing you to monitor the two vent systems, and the Process manager, allowing you to toggle the cooling pad, and shut down the camera on it. The computer has a limited amount of power, and can be charged 2 times. When the computer is charging, you cannot use it, and it will take around 20 seconds to charge. Charging will restore 20% power. The computer will also heat up, and will shut down if it gets too hot. If the computer is shut down, it will take 30 seconds to boot it up again, and in that time, an animatronic can kill you. To cool it down, you can use the cooling pad, but it will drain power faster. Your webcam can be controlled by Phantom Squeaker or Phantom Happy. If it is controlled by Phantom Squeaker, the light by it will be red. To prevent her from killing you, use the Process Manager to deactivate the webcam. If it is controlled by Phantom Happy, the light will be dark green. To prevent him from killing you, get away from the computer and get out of the webcam's line of sight. (Go to the door, the closet, or under the desk.) Cameras Using the cameras allows you to see where the animatronics are. You can view rooms in the house, or If you see Phantom Squeaker on a camera, (which you will at least once or twice a night), your computer will be hacked and you need to run a scan with the antivirus program. If Phantom Happy appears on the camera, switch to another camera. Antivirus If Phantom Squeaker hacks your computer, you need to run a scan to remove the malware before she kills you. While scanning, you cannot use the cameras, as the system will freeze and it will say that it is not responding, due to Phantom Squeaker hacking the computer. Vent Manager Remnant Pancho might try to come through Vent System 1, so keep track of the movement in that vent system. When she is coming close to you, hide under the desk. Remnant Ted and Chrome might try to get in through the second vent system, but the two main vents in that system can be sealed. Seal the vents before they can get in Bed and Window Check the window for any animatronics attempting to get in through there. If Chrome or Coconut are standing in the yard, just stare at them and they will go away. If Pancho is staring through the window, get on the bed, as that is the only place not in her line of sight. Hallway To the right of you is a doorway leading to the hallway. Coconut might try to come in. She will slowly get closer, and when she is right by the door, shut the door. Ted can also appear in the hallway, and will slowly approach. Shine your light at him to make him go back. The time it takes for him to leave entirely depends on how long you go without checking the hallway while he is there. Nights After every night, the player sees a shadowy figure on their computer, who talks to them. Night 1 On this night, only Coconut and Pancho are active "Are you there? Hey. Listen. I don't have much time. These things. These animatronics. They are remnants. Remnants of a bloody legacy. A horrid story. The thing is. It isn't over yet. You might be wondering who I am...I'll tell you later. All I can tell you is that I had a big part to play in this...and still do. I can't stay long. Many lives were taken...souls pulled into this blood-soaked calamity. Don't be one of them. Hold out as long as you can. Don't die on me yet. I will talk to you tomorrow" Night 2 Ted becomes active When you are called at the end of the night on the computer, it gets a bit glitchy "H-hello? Remember what I said about trapped souls? W-well, I am o-one of them. All the rage is just building up. Oh, anyway, Watch out for Squeaker and Happy tomorrow. They are just...phantoms. Poor Squeaker and Happy. Anyway, they will try to get into your computer. More specifically, hack into your webcam. You can use the Process Manager to turn off the webcam if Squeaker is hacking it. If Happy controls it, just get away. Speaking of which.... If you see Squeaker on the cameras, she will hack into this computer. Use the antivirus to remove the malware or whatever she p-puts on it. I got to go. I will talk to you t-" Night 3 Phantom Squeaker and Happy become active "H-e-llo? You're doing good. Hang in there. Fend them off. I...should tell you something. I..am not your friend. I don't know why I'm helping you. Like I said. I am one of these guys. I *static* can't..really control myself. My mind..it's unstable. Please...for your own sake, know that I could turn on you at any moment. I tried...to act stable and sane. I tried to help. goodbye. Night 4 Remnant Chrome Cat is active "Hello? Good job....Good job. You made it this far. I'll tell you about me, and what happened. It's...the only thing I can give you. My name is Henry. I was in charge of Coconut's, and I brought back Freddy's. You might have heard that I have gone missing after the company once again closed down. That's because, like I told you, I'm dead. I am stuck in a suit. I can't tell you how I...ended up there...but... I'm dead. I will be coming for you tonight. I'm the one stuck in the chrome bear suit." Night 5 Chrome is active There is no call after the night Category:Games Category:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Games Category:Five Nights at Coconut's Series.